An experimental procedure is proposed to study the effects of extensive soft tissue dissection, craniofacial dysjunction, and bone grafts at osteotomy sites on the growing face of the Rhesus monkey. Data collected from such experimental procedures would provide an experimental basis for determining the amount of growth disturbances produced by extensive soft tissue dissection, release of all known sutural, bony, and synchondrosis attachments of the growing face to the skeleton, and the superimposed effect of bone grafting. Such data, by delineating the effect of extensive surgical procedures on the growing face of the Rhesus monkey, would provide an experimental basis for the timing of corrective surgical procedures for major craniofacial birth and traumatic defects in the human. This is a currently major unknown area in craniofacial surgery. It is indeed not known whether separation of the bony face from the skull has any effect either beneficial or detrimental on the growing face. Surgical procedures duplicating those done in the human for craniofacial dysjunction, including extensive soft tissue subperiosteal dissection, osteotomies through suture attachments of the face to the skull and through the principal synchondroses and bony attachments of the face to the skull, and bone grafting, are proposed in the Rhesus monkey. By means of vital dyes, markers, serial standardized x-rays, dental study models, photographs, and clinical observations with precise measurements over a period of two and one half years in the Rhesus monkey, a standardized growth experience equal to about seven years in the human can be observed. Data accumulated in the monkey should give insight into what can be expected in the growing face of the human which has had such an operative procedure.